


Maybe I don't hate You

by mynameisnotmac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Caring Sam, Cold, Cotton Candy Fluff, Gen, Mindless Fluff, No Wincest, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, sneezes, sniffles and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotmac/pseuds/mynameisnotmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 8 right after the boys move into the bunker.  Dean caught Sam's cold so now it's Sam's turn to take care of him.  All is well with them, just some fluffy brother love because I love that kind of stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I don't hate You

“I habe choo so much Samb.” Dean glared at him as Sam sat down on the bed. The old springs creaked under his weight. Sam just laughed quietly and held up a thermometer.

 

“Yeah, I know you do, now open up.” Dean rolled his eyes and ignored the silver stick in Sam’s hands.

“I mean it Sabby. You’re the one who gabe me this stupid cold thing. If you hadn’d spewed your germs ebrewhere I wouldn’d be sick righb now.” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“If I recall correctly, I said ‘I’m sick Dean, get the hell away from me or you’re going to catch it.” He shoved the thermometer under Dean’s nose. “Now, open.” 

Dean muttered something unintelligible under his breath before reluctantly opening his mouth and letting Sam slip the thermometer under his tongue. Sam patted Dean’s knee sympathetically. He knew how much this thing sucked. It had knocked him flat on his back for four days. He had told Dean to stay away, but he had insisted on being big brother/nursemaid. To be honest, Sam didn’t mind that part so much (Although he’d never admit it) but he felt bad for giving it to Dean. 

Sam took back the thermometer after it beeped. 100.7. That wasn’t to bad. He set it on the bedside table and looked back at his brother. His red tinged eyes were beginning to droop and he was starting to slide off the pillows that were propping him so he could breathe. Sam took his shoulders and gently guided him back into place.

“Not done yet Dee, ok? Does your throat still hurt?”

Dean nodded and scrunched up his face. It looked like he was trying to get all his features as close to his nose as possible. It was hilarious, but since Sam wanted to keep his head, he said nothing and bit back a laugh.

“Yeah, ib sbill - Ah shib. Samb you might wanna back ub, I’m about bo - ACHKIGVSH.” Dean sneezed loudly and everywhere. Sam, who was usually pretty quick, was not quick enough to avoid getting snot all over his face. He grimaced as Dean sniffed. “Sorry Samb” 

Sam just sighed and tried not to be to grossed out as he grabbed two tissues and handed one to Dean, who blew so loudly it would put an elephant to shame. He mumbled a congested ‘thank you’ as Sam finished wiping boogers off his cheeks.

“I’m gonna go get some meds and tea. Do you want the green stuff? Or the apple cinnamon?” Dean sniffed again.

“abble blease.” He croaked. Sam nodded and patted his knee one more time before going off in search of the kitchen. This place was still new to him and since the kitchen was mostly Dean’s territory, it took him a little longer than it should’ve to find his way there.

Once he was in the kitchen he put the kettle on and started rooting through cupboards in search of supplies. He found the place where medicine was stored and quickly pocketed some throat lozenges and a box of ColdFX pills. The tea was already on the counter from when Sam was sick along with the honey jar, so all Sam had to find was a mug, which was an easy task. He poured the now boiling water into the mug and plopped in a tea bag along with a generous spoonful of honey and a splash of whiskey from a bottle he’d managed to scrounge up. 

When he walked back into Dean’s room he found his brother asleep, still propped up on the pillows. With a small smile, Sam set the tea down and ran the back of his knuckles across Dean’s forehead before placing a large hand on top of his brothers head. Dean blinked and smiled up at Sam sleepily.  
“Sabby?” He mumbled.

“Yeah Dee?”

“Maybe I don’b habe choo.”


End file.
